


You warm my heart

by Pizzamuffindonutpeach33



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzamuffindonutpeach33/pseuds/Pizzamuffindonutpeach33
Summary: Grim is feeling rather down and blue. Thankfully, a certain songbird is there for him.





	You warm my heart

The dragon laid on a cloud in reticence, far from citizens. He stared longingly at nothing as he sighed with utter gloom. 

He really tried, he tried to prove himself to be friendly and peaceful, but the citizens wouldn't listen. All they did was either run away in fear, or try to attack him. Either way, he was getting nowhere. 

...

Was there...a dragon that was so evil and cruel that everyone assumed all dragons were such? Why did everyone believed that? Why couldn't they just listen? 

Why?

...

Grim felt a hot sensation in his eyes. He tried to hold the tears back, but the heartache was strong. Not even a minute later, and the tears became raindrops, pouring out suddenly. 

Was he really that horrifying...? 

...

His ears perked up when he heard a chirp...a familar chirp. 

He looked around to see-

"W-Wally...!" 

Grim immediately tried to hide his tears, though due to his frantic and sudden movements, it became obvious rather quickly. 

"I c-can e-explain, I-"

The dragon didn't get to finish, as the bird came closely without hesitation. 

...

"It's okay, Sweetpea, I'm here." 

See, Wally wasn't naturally soft-spoken, so he had to make effort to make his voice...well, not so loud. It was always appreciated though. 

Wally wiped away the tears with his soft wings, along with giving gentle kisses to the dragon. Those never fail to make the dragon blush. 

When all the tears were gone, the bird gently pulled the dragon into a hug...well, as best as he could. The hug eventually became a cuddle, their bodies creating warmth for each other. 

And Wally said he wasn't that much of a cuddler, heh.

...

Grim felt himself smiling as the sorrow in his heart turned into delight. He bathed in the soft warmth with joy. 

They've been dating for a while, but it was clear that they loved each other so much. 

...

Grim still remembers being surprised when Wally showed no fear to him. He wasn't afraid, rather...he was fond of him. 

It was a lovely memory. 

...

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer then it should have hdhdh


End file.
